


Alone Together

by NogitsuneStiles



Series: Peter/Lydia (Pydia) [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affection, Desire, F/M, First Kiss, Hate to Love, Hidden Feelings, Intimacy, Love, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pydia, Suspense, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia had often played this scenario over and over in her head, but having it happen so suddenly and so unexpectedly left her absolutely helpless.</p>
<p>The pack had left, Derek had walked upstairs into his room, and just like that she was alone.</p>
<p>Alone with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

Lydia had often played this scenario over and over in her head, but having it happen so suddenly and so unexpectedly left her absolutely helpless.

The pack had left, Derek had walked upstairs into his room, and just like that she was alone.

Alone with him.

For a moment both of them just stood there, frozen, as if someone had paralysed them, wanting to capture this particular, rare moment in time.

"I..."

Lydia nervously licked her lips. Breaking the silence between them was so much harder than she had ever thought, like scratching at the surface of a frozen lake. A lake that seemed to be frozen to the very bottom. 

Her voice was much quieter now, softer, not daring to disturb his thoughts.

"I guess I... should be going, too..."

She took a few steps forward, but slowly came to a halt again as he didn't move, now standing only two steps away, directly in front of her.

"I guess so..."

Peter's voice sounded much softer than she had expected, and almost as quiet as hers.

Lydia tried to smile, and her fingers were shaking slightly, so she grabbed her jacket with both of her hands instead of one.

She tried to breathe more slowly to hide her excitement and keep her heart from beating to quickly, but it was no use.

She just couldn't help thinking about all these times when she had thought about the kiss they had shared years ago, and how she had become unbearably curious about what it would feel like to kiss him now. 

To feel the short beard stubbles against her skin, run her fingers through his hair, feel his strong arms holding her tightly. 

She had wondered if he would keep the upper hand and be dominant and greedy, demanding, kiss her until she could hardly think straight and melted in his arms, or if he would be patient, slowly adjusting to her, waiting for her until she dared to go further, soothingly running his hand over her back.

Lydia felt her face become warm and her cheeks blush, so she looked away, couldn't stand looking into these beautiful, blue eyes of his anymore.

Peter wanted, needed to get closer to her, but he didn't dare. 

Not after everything he had done to her.

Not after listening to her rapid, deafening heartbeat that clearly indicated fear, panic even. 

She seemed paralysed like a deer caught in headlights, not wanting to pass him, not daring to move forward.

He wanted to leave, pass her, make way.

But he couldn't. 

He just stood there, unable to move, too fascinated by her perfectly curled hair, her flawless make up that complimented her eyes and lips, the fabric of the dress that played around her curves.

She was the most beautiful creature he had ever layed eyes on.

A masterpiece.

A masterpiece that he was merely allowed to look at, but never touch it at all.

"Lydia..."

What was it he was even trying to say? 

Did he want to apologise?

Tell her how sorry he was?

How beautiful she looked?

He didn't know anymore as he looked into her fascinatingly green eyes, saw the soft shade of red on her cheeks that couldn't have come from her make up alone.

Without saying a word he slowly stepped closer, felt his own heart skip a beat in excitement as her cheeks blushed just a little more, her lips parted as she looked up to him.

There was something in her eyes he had never seen before, something that made his head spin and his mouth go dry.

The look she gave him made every single nerve in his body ache for her, made him want to just simply extend his hand and touch her, run his thumb across her cheek, his hand through her soft hair, pull her close to his body and never let go of her again.

He wanted to embrace her, kiss her, feel her with all his senses, human and wolf, experience her naked skin under his fingers, listen to her voice breaking when she moaned his name, know what she looked like when she couldn't resist the heat and desire in her body anymore...

What would her hair look like in the morning, illuminated by warm sunlight, when she woke up next to him...?

Would she ever smile at him as honestly and lovingly as she did when she looked at one of her friends...?

Peter almost stopped breathing as Lydia closed the final distance between them, standing so close to him now he could see soft freckles on her skin, her chest moving slightly with the rapid heart beat underneath. 

It wasn't fear she felt.

Not panic. 

Not hate...

"Yes...?", she replied quietly, so silently she couldn't ever hear herself say it.

There was something between them, something in the air, something that filled the silence and made them lose every sense of time and space.

Right here, right now, she was alone.

Alone with him.

So close she could sense the warmth of his body, wanting and needing him to touch her, rip her out of her state of rigidity and break the ice so she could finally sink into the depths and drown in him.

Lydia's beautifully painted lips parted slightly as he leaned in, she closed her eyes, her nails digging into the fabric of her jacket as she tried to hold into this moment for dear life, slightly went on tip toes, couldn't stand to be without him for just the fraction of another second-

Both of them suddenly winced back from one another as they heard a loud, sharp banging sound from the construction side outside the building, just stared at each other, completely motionless.

The only perfect moment they had ever shared.

It wasn't meant to last.

Peter could see her take a deep breath, she was so upset tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she stared at him, shaking, helpless, and deeply confused.

"I..."

Lydia's voice was hoarse, barely a whisper, breaking in a way Peter had never wanted to hear again.

She slightly shook her had as if woken up out of a daydream, and without another word she quickly walked passed him and left the loft.

Peter wanted to go after her, bring her back, hold her.

He didn't dare to as he saw the tears she tried to hide from him as she left, sensed her scent of excitement abruptly change to panic.

For a while he just stood there, staring at the open door, yet still into the void, a cold sensation like ice creeping down to his bones, leaving him as empty and joyless as the room he was standing in.

He was alone.

Alone without her.


End file.
